ver para creer
by Nisa
Summary: Cada segundo que pasa está más cerca el baile de navidad..... Draco no va a ir con Pansy, el quiere ir con cierta pelirroja por lo que hizo un plan para conquistarla..... es un DG espero que les guste! leanlo! DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. que me esta pasando?

Antes que nada déjenme aclarar unas cosas:  
  
1. La gran mayoría de los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, pero algunos de los personajes son creados a base de mi imaginación.  
  
2. para entender lo que pasa se necesita saber que significa cada señal, lo que aparece entre. señalan:  
  
" " Señalan los diálogos (lo que dice cada personaje)  
  
++ ++ Señalan los pensamientos  
  
* * Señala la voz interior de los personajes (esa voz que uno tiene dentro que  
te da consejos y te hace recapacitar)  
  
N/A señala nota de la autora  
  
*** *** Señala el cambio de escena  
  
(&&&) (&&&) Aparece cuando estoy contando como le fue en el día a una persona y como le fue a otro, pero en el mismo instante.  
  
///////////. señala la separación entre el final de la historia (o el comienzo de la historia) de las cosas que la autora tenga que decir.  
  
Espero que estos tips les sirvan de ayuda, cualquier cosa mi nombre es Nisa  
y mi mail es nisa_Nisita@hotmail.com.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
VER PARA CREER  
  
Capitulo #1: Que me esta pasando???  
  
(&&&) Mañana de Ginny (&&&)  
  
Eran los comienzos del mes de Diciembre, las primeras vacaciones del año estaban a punto de llegar, pero nadie iba a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones, todos se quedaban para poder ir al Baile de Navidad que se celebraba todos los años en Howarts desde el torneo de los tres magos.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione ya cursaban el 6to año, mientras que Ginny junto a Colin y Roxie (una de las amigas de Ginny de Griffindor) cursaban el 5to año, Fred y George habían terminado la escuela el año anterior por lo que la mesa Griffindor estaba un poquito. bueno no voy a mentir!!!. la mesa de Griffindor estaba. MUCHO, PERO MUCHISIMO MÁS TRANQUILA!!!. En la mesa ya habían muchas personas de Griffindor, pero de los conocidos solo estaban Ginny y Roxie.  
  
"Solo faltan dos semanas para el baile!!!!, lo único que quisiera es que Colin me pidiera ir con él, es un chico muy lindo, además sabe bailar!!!" ^.^  
  
"Bien por ti Roxie, solo le tienes que coquetearle y listo, eres muy populer entre los chicos de la casa."  
  
"Ginny. si necesitas ayuda para conquistar a Harry y que te lleve al baile dímelo, yo te ayudaré.!!!!"  
  
"Roxie!!!!"  
  
". no te puedo negar que ahora Harry esta de buenísimo. después de vencer a quien no debe ser nombrado e ir a vivir a casa de su padrino a regresado hecho un BOMBON. sus músculos y su bíceps. está perfecto.pero tu hermano no es la excepción. el está tan bueno como Harry. que habrán hecho esos dos en las vacaciones de verano para estar así????..."  
  
"ROXIE CALLATE QUE SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO!!!" Ginny tuvo que decir esto elevando un poco la voz para sacar a su amiga del trance que había entrado.  
  
"Hola chicas!! ¿Cómo están?" saludo Harry haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara un poco más de lo que estaba a causo de los comentarios de su amiga  
  
"bi.bien Harry y.y tu??" preguntó Ginny intentando disimular su rubor en las mejillas.  
  
"te pasa algo Ginny, es que parece que tuvieras fiebre, estas totalmente roja"  
  
"RON!!!!! TE PUEDES CALLAR???? Y NO ME PASA NADA" este grito hizo callar a todas las personas que estaban en el Gran Comedor, además que hizo girar todas las caras curiosas hacia donde estaba Ginny.  
  
"Disculpa Ginny. Han visto a Herms???" Harry cambió el tema para que no comenzara una discusión entre Su amigo y su hermanita.  
  
"Está en una reunión de prefectos. fue una reunión que se decidió a último momento"  
  
"Ah. esta bien Ginn." contestó Harry siendo cortado por Ron.  
  
"Cambiando el tema a cosas más interesantes, el baile va a ser dentro de 2 semanas y quisiera saber con quien va a ir me pequeña hermanita" o_O comenzó a decir Ron todo curioso.  
  
"notengopareja" dijo toda sonrojada y muy rápidamente  
  
"que dices??" preguntó Harry con una cara de duda gigantesca '?_?'  
  
"Ginny dijo que no tenía pareja." comenzó a decir Roxie pero fue cortada en medio de la frase.  
  
"Pero como que no tienes pareja si eres una chica tan bonita Ginn???" le cortó Harry a Roxie logrando que Ginny se sonrojara demasiado como para seguir en esa sala.  
  
"Roxie la clase de pociones empieza en diez minutos, vámonos que si no vamos a llegar tarde" cambió el tema drásticamente Ginny, y rápidamente agarro sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón comedor agarrando a Roxie por la muñeca, dejando atrás a un Ron y a un Harry muy apuestos atónitos.  
  
En la mente de Harry y Ron ++ Que le dio a Ginn???++ x_XU (N/A es demasiado obvio lo que paso!!! Como no se dieron cuenta???)  
  
***mientras tanto Ginny y Roxie.***  
  
Repentinamente Ginny chocó contra un chico que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta del Gran Comedor, los dos cayeron al suelo y el joven fue a caer sobre la chica pelirroja. Al caer Ginny cerró los ojos temiendo por el golpe que se iba a dar, al abrir los ojos un segundo después de haber caído al suelo la chica pudo notar que había chocado contra un joven atractivo de cabello platinado y ojos grises con un poco de tonalidad azul llenos de una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, SE HABÍA CHOCADO CONTRA DRACO MALFOY!!!!  
  
Ginny estaba un poco asustada por lo que Malfoy le pudiera decir, no habían pasado 5 segundos desde que habían tropezado y caído cuando Ginny lo reconocido y comenzó a imaginarse las cosas que Malfoy le diría, lo extraño fue que Malfoy no dijo nada, solo se quedo observándola unos segundos más después de caer y sin decir nada se levantó del suelo le tendió la mano a Ginny para que se levantara con su ayuda y le dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
"Gi...Weasley. fíjate por donde caminas que la próxima vez... no tendré compasión y te trataré como te mereces" Malfoy había vuelto a su actitud de un chico sin sentimientos y le había hablado a Ginny feamente lo que la enfureció.  
  
"No te preocupes Malfoy, que no abra próxima vez, y si las hay quien va a salir mal aquí vas a ser TU" esto lo dijo Ginny con una mirada llena de odio y muy furiosa ++ no puedo creer que por un momento Malfoy había cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre++  
  
"Ni lo sueñes comadreja" después de decir esto Malfoy se giro y se fue del lugar, pensando en algo...  
  
(&&&) Mañana de Malfoy (&&&)  
  
++ Faltan dos semanas para el baile... no tengo idea de con quien voy a ir... la única opción que tengo es Pansi... la inútil de Pansi... desde 4to año voy con ella a los bailes de Howarts... tengo a todas las chicas de Howarts a mis pies... por que no pedirle a otra y listo... eso es lo que haré++  
  
Ese día Malfoy se había parado muy temprano, decidió pararse. Se cambió de ropa y fue temprano al Gran Comedor, al llegar no vio a nadie y se sentó en la mesa de Slitheryn a desayunar solo. Para cuando terminó de comer apenas habían llegado unas 10 personas al salón cuando decidió salir, aún pensando en a quien invitar a la fiesta, en eso se acordó que en su casa se había hecho la lista de las chicas más bellas de todo Howarts por lo que decidió ir a hecharle un vistazo para decidir a quien invitar.  
  
Al llegar a su sala común se encontró con que ya todos se estaban despertando y estaban bajando a desayunar, se sentó un reto en uno de los sofás cuando...  
  
"Hola Draco, donde te metiste???, le pregunté a Grabe y Goyle donde estabas y me dijeron que no sabían, solo que en el cuarto no estabas..."  
  
"Pansi, puedes dejar de seguirme y acosarme?!?!?!?, entiende que no me agrada tu compañía..."  
  
"Pero vamos a ir al baile juntos ¿no?"  
  
"NO, entiende que para mi solo eres una chica con la que hablo y me llevo bien (N/A: si a como se trata se le puede decir llevarse bien) lo de ir al baile juntos a sido por que no he tenido ganas de buscar a una chica lo suficientemente valiosa como para que valla conmigo..."  
  
"te refieres a que soy valiosa??"  
  
"no entiendas mal las cosas, me refiero a que no hay nadie valiosa, solo voy contigo por que eres la primera chica que se me atravesó y no quiero perder mi tiempo buscando a alguien para ir al baile..."  
  
"si no quieres buscar a alguien para ir al baile entonces por que no vamos juntos???"  
  
"Quiero que este año sea diferente, y ya deja de cuestionarme que no tienes ningún derecho, lárgate de acá ahora mismo"  
  
"Como quieras Draco" esto último lo dijo la chica en tono de ofendida y bravo.  
  
Después de esta discusión se dedicó a revisar a la lista en las que aparecían las 10 chicas más bellas de Howarts en orden del 1 al 10 de la más hermosa de las 10 a las mas feas, la comenzó a leer  
  
Las10 chicas más bellas de Howarts y que no tienen pareja por ahora:  
  
1. Maty Taylor 7mo curso Hufflepuff  
  
2. Cristie Spence 7mo Ravenclaw  
  
3. Virginia Weasley 5to Griffindor  
  
Al leer quien era la tercera chica más bella de Howarts se sorprendió, se referían a la comadreja, la hermanita menor del pobretón, el no lo podía creer por lo que releyó el nombre, en ese momento se olvidó de la lista de nombres y algo se le vino a la mente  
  
++ podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro si voy con la Weasley... 1. Voy con una de las chicas a quienes llaman las más bellas de Howarts y me libro de Pansi... 2. Podría vengarme de todo lo que me han hecho el trío en estos años ya que podría enamorar a la chica y luego partirle el corazón... además no tendría con quien ir, ya que es la tercera de la lista, la tercera más bella y tengo pensado en intentar ir en orden para ir con la chica más bella de Howarts... él sabía perfectamente que Taylor no iba a ir, todavía estaba triste por lo que le había pasado a su abuela que había muerto unas semanas antes... la tal Spence podría ser hermosa, pero es una tonta y no pienso librarme de Pansi que es únicamente fastidiosa para juntarme con una chica fastidiosa y tonta al mismo tiempo.. la única que me queda libre en orden de lista era la comadreja y es ella con quien voy a ir, pase lo que pase...++  
  
Salió de la sala común de Slitheryn inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la Weasley y como conquistarla cuando se vio parado al lado de la puerta del comedor y lo primero que vio fue a la Comadreja hablando con una amiga muy animadamente aunque notó que la pelirroja estaba sonrojada, en eso vió que se le acercó Potter y su hermano con quien habló también animadamente, en eso algo en Malfoy le comenzó a decir.  
  
++ no se puede negar que la Weasley es hermosa... siendo y todo una pobretona la comadreja tiene sus encantos... esa risa que tiene... su forma de sonrojarse... que hace el imbécil de Potter hablando con ella...++  
  
* Por que piensas esas cosas???... Sabes perfectamente que Potter siempre le a gustado a la comadreja... no será que quieres ir al baile con ella por algo que no es únicamente la sed de venganza que sientes contra Potter, Weasley y Granger,... no será que sientes algo por la comadreja???... algo que no es compasión ni...*  
  
++ pero que cosas dices... la comadreja solo es mi material de venganza... más nada... aunque no puedo negar que cuando está con Potter me pongo bravo...++  
  
*Dices bravo... no querrás decir celoso... *  
  
Un choque repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había chocado contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien había chocado contra él... Malfoy calló al suelo, al fijarse se dio cuenta que la Weasley había salido corriendo del salón comedor y repentinamente se había chocado contra él... la comadreja tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no los tardo en abrir, el quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante estando el con ella, pero no sabía por que quería eso, en eso se fijó en la cara de sorpresa, espanto y odio mezclado que tenía Ginny y luego se levantó sin decir nada, notó que en ese momento Ginny estaba asombrada pensando algo como ++ y a este que le ha dado que no me ha dicho nada y me ha ofrecido su mano para levantarme ++  
  
Malfoy había quedado en un estado de shock repentino, a los 10 segundos mas o menos desde que habían caído era que se había levantado y le había ofrecido la mano a Ginny para levantarse, él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho lo único que se lo ocurrió decir fue...  
"Gi...Weasley. fíjate por donde caminas que la próxima vez... no tendré compasión y te trataré como te mereces" En ese momento vio como la mirada de sorpresa de Ginny se lleno de odio y se noto que la pelirroja estaba brava.  
  
"No te preocupes Malfoy, que no abra próxima vez, y si la hay quien va a salir mal aquí vas a ser TU"  
  
"Ni lo sueñes comadreja" después de decir esto Malfoy se giro y se fue del lugar, pensando...  
  
++ que me pasó... por que no la insulté como siempre lo hago... por la insulté únicamente cuando me di cuenta que las cosas estaban pasando de una forma diferente a como siempre ocurrían... que me esta pasando...++  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1  
  
Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que he comenzado a hacer.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


	2. repartiendo castigos!

Este es mi segundo capitulo de ver para creer espero que les guste!!!  
  
Antes que nada déjenme aclarar unas cosas:  
  
1. La gran mayoría de los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, pero algunos de los personajes son creados a base de mi imaginación.  
  
2. para entender lo que pasa se necesita saber que significa cada señal, lo que aparece entre. señalan:  
  
" dialogos "  
  
++ pensamientos ++  
  
* voz interior de los personajes * (esa voz que uno tiene dentro que  
  
te da consejos y te hace recapacitar)  
  
N/A nota de la autora  
  
*** cambio de escena ***  
  
(&&&) (&&&) Aparece cuando estoy contando como le fue en el día a una persona y como le fue a otro, pero en el mismo instante.  
  
///////////. Señala la separación entre el final de la historia (o el comienzo de la historia) de las cosas que la autora tenga que decir.  
  
Espero que estos tips les sirvan de ayuda, cualquier cosa mi nombre es Nisa  
  
y mi mail es nisa_Nisita@hotmail.com.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
VER PARA CREER  
  
CAPITULO 2: REPARTIENDO CASTIGOS  
  
(&&&) DESPUES DEL CHOQUE . GINNY (&&&)  
  
"LO QUE ME FALTABA!!!! CHOCARME CON EL IMBECIL DE MALFOY 10 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE COMIENZE LA CLSE DE POCIONES VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDISIMO Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE CRETINO CREIDO ..!!!"  
  
"Ginny.. Si ocupas los 5 minutos que nos quedan para llegar a la clase del Culebro Imbécil en insultar al buenote de Draquin (para este entonces Ginny tenia cara de ¬¬U) la culpa de que llegamos tarde no va a ser de el va a ser de nosotras ."  
  
"En eso tiewnes razon Rokie . no voy a perder tiempo en quejarme de las cosas que hacen los imbeciles y apurémonos en llegar a la clase del Culebro .. Creo que asi llamaste a Snape . que si no nos va a bajar puntos.."  
  
Para este entonces Ginny y Roxie habian comenzado a correr ya que le quedaban menos de 3 minutos para llegar a la clase del odioso de Snape .  
  
*** CLASE DE SNAPE ***  
  
"Weasley y Spence .. Con que llegando tarde a la clase... se han retrasado 1 minuto con 27 segundos. demasiado y comenzamos el año escolar hace mas de dos meses. no me esperaba menos de ustedes. 10 puntos menos para Griffindor y pasen por mi oficina hoy a las 8 para cumplir su castigo."  
  
" Pero profesor es solo 1 minuto 27. noi es para tanto." comenzó a replicar Ginny.  
  
" Weasley no me conteste y ademas ahora son dos minutos perdidos. ahoa tomen asiento que vamos a comenzar la clase ."  
  
+++ se me olvidaba que soy una Griffindor y el Culebro los detesta. ademas de que tambien soy una Weasley. que cosas. DETESTO A ESTE PROFESOR!!!!+++  
  
(&&&) DESPUES DEL CHOQUE. MALFOY (&&&)  
  
+++ por que carajo reaccione asi??? Supuestamente tengo que conquistar a Ginny para luego seguir on mi plan. espera llame a la Weasley por su nombre. que me está pasando. no puedo negar que la chica es linda. pero es una Weasley una simple pobretona que la necesito para seguir con mi plan.+++  
  
* seguro que es solo por tu plan??? No sera por otra cosa ..*  
  
+++ que otra cosa puede ser???? No me sirve para nada. es una chiquilla Weasley. es una comadreja. una estupida, pobretona.+++  
  
* pero hermosa, cariñosa, adorable comadreja .*  
  
+++ que cosas dices??? Estoy completamente seguro de que todo es por el plan ... +++  
  
* no te engañes Draco. la Weasley te gusta se nota. te tiene loco .. O acaso no te has dado cuanta de que cuando te acercas a insultar a sus amigos y esta ella insultas a todos menos a ella.. Y de repente una que otra vez la insultas solo para mantener tu dignidad de Malfoy. y hoy te pusiste celoso al ver a la Weaslety hablando con el cara rajada ..*  
  
+++ YA . YA .. YA. no digas esas tonterias.. Hay que ver que mi subconsciente es verdaderamente fastidioso..+++  
  
* oye, oye.. Yo solo te hago recapacitar .. Conmigo no te matas que no tengo nada que ver con lo que te pase..*  
  
+++ vale. vale. pero no vuelvas a decir que la Weasley me gusta. que estas muy equivocado. oye hay que ponerte 7un sobrenombre que no se como llamarte+++  
  
* llamame el mejopr de los subconscientes te parece???*  
  
+++ no sueñes tanto. te vas a llamar Crazy+++  
  
* Crazy.???*  
  
+++ sip. loco en ingles. es que en realidad estas loco. yo querer a una Weasley. ni en broma. toco es por la salyud del plan.. Del plan. hay que ponerne un nombre al plan .+++  
  
* atrapa a la comadreja*  
  
+++ TODO ES A SALUD DEL PLAN "ATRAPA A LA COMADREJA"+++  
  
" Asi que aquí estabas Draco??? Te estube buscando por todo el clegio y tu aquí en el salon comedor todo el tiempo. no vale. y otra cosa. vamos a llegar tarde a transformaciones. hace mas de 10 munutos que l clase empezo"  
  
" no te lo creo Blaise. entonces que haces tu aquí???" ¬¬  
  
" te estaba buscando. te lo acabo de decir."  
  
" dale vamos a clases" ¬¬ +++ que imbecil ahora nos van a quitar el doble de puntos y yo que le quiero ganar este año a Griffindor.+++  
  
*** CAMINO AL AULA DE TRANSAFORMACIONES***  
  
" Blaise de que forma conquistarias tu a la chica Weasley"  
  
" Draco. no me digas que te gusta la Weasley??? . es una chica hermosa no se niega. cariñosa. con carácter .. Perfecta . pero tu detrás de la Weasley??? No me lo creo!!!...."  
  
" Blaise no mal entiendas. solo la quiero conquistar .. Es por algo que se me acaba de ocurrir. ahora dime como la conquistarias.. "  
  
" la verdad es que no tengo idea. la chica no es alguien facil de conquistar. muchos chicos lo han intentado. pero no le ha aceptado a nadie.. Y ni me digas la cantidad de chicos que la han invitado al baile. millones. pero a nadie le acepta.. Si la quieres conquistar dejame decirte que no es un partido facil.."  
  
" Asi que es una chica difícil .. Me fascinan los retos .. Veo que me voy a tener que esmerar para que la Weasley sea mi conquista.."  
  
" esmerar es poco. para que esa chica te de un si te va a costar a millon.. La joven Weasley tiene carácter. fijate que es de la unica chica que no te puedo decir como conquistar.."  
  
" de eso me doy cuenta Blaise. Gracias por la ayuda. y mira apurémonos que ya hemos perdido mas de la mitad de la coase de transformaciones"  
  
**** EN EL SALON DE CLASES ***  
  
" Zabini y Malfoy han perdido mas de la mitad de la clase . le quto treinta puntos a Slytherin por su demora 15 y 15 por cada uno.. Y hoy los quiero a los dos en mi edespacho a las ocho ara cumplir su castigo por la demora. ahora tomen asiento para proseguir con la clase.. estamos intentando transformar un objeto en alguna clase de animal.."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo!!!  
  
OjO acuerdense de dejar REVIEWS!!!! 


	3. Las cosas SI pueden estar peor!

Este e mi tercer capitulo de "Ver para creer", pero antes que nada déjenme aclarar unas cosas:  
  
1. La gran mayoría de los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, pero algunos de los personajes son creados a base de mi imaginación.  
  
2. para entender lo que pasa se necesita saber que significa cada señal, lo que aparece entre. señalan:  
  
- - Señalan los diálogos (lo que dice cada personaje)  
  
++ ++ Señalan los pensamientos  
  
* * Señala la voz interior de los personajes (esa voz que uno tiene dentro que  
  
te da consejos y te hace recapacitar)  
  
N/A señala nota de la autora  
  
*** *** Señala el cambio de escena  
  
(&&&) (&&&) Aparece cuando estoy contando como le fue en el día a una persona y como le fue a otro, pero en el mismo instante.  
  
///////////. señala la separación entre el final de la historia (o el comienzo de la historia) de las cosas que la autora tenga que decir.  
  
Espero que estos tips les sirvan de ayuda, cualquier cosa mi nombre es Nisa  
  
y mi mail es nisa_Nisita@hotmail.com.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
VER PARA CREER  
  
Capitulo #3: Las cosas SI pueden estar peor!!!  
  
*** DESPUÉS DE CLASES DE POCIONES, GINNY***  
  
- El día de hoy no puede estar peor!!! Tu casi haces que Harry se entere que estoy loquita por el.... luego me choco con Malfoy y el tarado me insulta.. y por último llegamos tarde a la clase de Snape y a las 8:00 vamos a tener un castigo.. El día no puede estar peor...- le decía Ginny a Roxie muy alterada mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela dirigiéndose a su clase de adivinación.  
  
- Ginny tranquilizate.. Todas la personas tienen un mal dia y hoy es TU mal día.... no te exaltes por eso...-  
  
- que no me exalte por esto.... QUE NO ME EXALTE POR ESTO!!!!! Como no lo voy a hacer... apenas han pasado unas 4 horas desde que el día comenzó y fíjate todo lo que me ha pasado... Me pregunto cuantas cosas más me pueden pasar el día de hoy....-  
  
- Ginny, para de pensar en las cosas que te pueden pasar.. eso te va a arruinar más aún el día... ahora tranquilizate y para repensar en eso, que todo lo que pasa es por bien..-  
  
- Tienes razón Roxie... No me voy a amargar el día por tales estupideces...- comenzó a decir mientras cruzaba una esquina del pasillo y se consiguió con la persona a quien menos quería ver acompañad de uno de sus amigos...  
  
- Blaise.... Quien se imaginaría que en el cambio de hora nos íbamos a encontrar con tan grata compañía.... Weasley y Spence...-  
  
*** FINALIZANDO CLASES DE TRANSFORMACIONES... DRACO***  
  
- Clase, ya pueden salir del salón la clase ha concluido.... Malfoy y Zabini ustedes no salgan tengo que hablar con ustedes.-  
  
Ya con la clase fuera del salón..  
  
- Ocurre algo Profesora Mac´gonagall???- preguntó Zabini con voz calmada  
  
- Los llamé para comunicarles que ha habido cambio de planes.. sus castigos si serán hoy a las ocho pero en vez de dirigirse a mi despacho los dos se van a dirigir al despacho del profesor Snape... sin mas nada que decir, pueden retirarse.-  
  
Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón de clases y alo salir ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Blaise decidió romper aquel silencio  
  
- Draco, para que quieres cautivar a la pequeña Weasley???-  
  
- Curioso que lo preguntes Blaise, la respuesta es rápida y concreta, fíjate que no tengo pareja para el baile de navidad ya que no quiero ir con la estúpida de Pansy, pero tampoco quiero ir con cualquier chica, por lo que al revisar la lista de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts en la sala común me di cuenta de que en el tercer lugar está la Weasley y bueno me decidí por ella.-  
  
- Pero Draco, delante de ella se encuentran la preciosura de Maty Taylor y la hermosura de Cristie Spence, sabes la hermana mayor de la chica que siempre acompaña a la Weasley-  
  
- Si.... si.... se quienes son, pero lo que pasa es que ellas dos son mayores que yo y eso s ve peor que estar con la pobretona de la Weasley...... Blaise te parece bonita la hermana menor de de Cristie????-  
  
- Si, la chica es bella, ocupa el 5to lugar en la lista de las chicas mas bellas de Hogwarts... Pero..(con cara de se lo que se te ha ocurrido) no me pedirás que valla con aquella chica al baile para que te ayude a ir con la Weasley-  
  
- Tal y como lo dices.. pero ola chica es buen partido así que no te quejes..-  
  
- tienes razón.. te ayudaré, pero cuanto hay por eso????-  
  
- 200 galeones-  
  
- Está bien, trato hecho-  
  
En eso comenzaron a escuchar unas voces de dos chicas y mientras escuchaban captaron los nombres de Ginny y Roxie por lo que los dos pararon de caminar y no habían pasado ni 2 segundos desde el ruido cuando las dos chicas aparecieron tras la esquina del pasillo y Malfoy dijo:  
  
- Blaise.... Quien se imaginaría que en el cambio de hora nos íbamos a encontrar con tan grata compañía.... Weasley y Spence...-  
  
- Sabes Malfoy... Ahora no tengo ganas de escuchar tus estúpidos insultos que dices sin ningún motivo aparente, así que mejor resérvate tus palabrotas para alguien que si quiera pasar el tiempo contigo como la tal Parkinson- dijo Ginny logrando que la poca tranquilidad que Roxie había conseguido que la pelirroja tuviera se acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - .... Roxie, vámonos de aquí, que lo único que estamos logrando quedándonos en este pasillo es tener mala compañía...-  
  
- Eso es cierto... oye Ginny espérame no te apures tanto!!!!-  
  
Al alejarse las dos chicas de donde estaban.....  
  
- Vez lo que te digo Draco, la tal Weasley no es alguien fácil de conquistar y además se le nota que te tiene un gran odio, te va a costar mucho que la chica se fije en ti...-  
  
- Blaise, entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso, así que no va a ser tan difícil.. y además TÚ me vas a ayudar a conquistar a la Weasley, en eso quedamos.....  
  
- Eso es cierto Draco, pero mejor no te confíes tanto que quien sabe si al tal Potter se le ocurre invitar a la pelirroja, eso te quitaría todas las posibilidades de ir con la chica, sabes que ella está loquita por el desde que lo conoció.-  
  
- Cierto, pero no creo que Potter sea un problema para mí si consigo que la Weasley se enamore de mi-  
  
- Tienes Razón-  
  
***DESPUÉS DE LA DISCUCIÓN GINNY***  
  
- Sabes algo Roxie...????-  
  
- Muchas cosas!!!! Por????-  
  
- Deja que termine de hablar si, y no estoy de humor para tus bromas!!!!, y continuando lo que te decía, el día si podía estar peor... encontrarme por segunda vez en el día con el estúpido de Malfoy... no voy a volver a decir en mi vida que las cosas no pueden estar peor ya que cuando digo eso me hecho el malo de ojo y el día empeora aún mas....-  
  
- Bueno Ginny para ya de pensar en eso del mal día y tranquilízate de nuevo.... Ese Draquito bello me las va a pagar, acaso no sabe cuanto me costó tranquilizarte?????-  
  
- ¬¬ Escuché mal o llamaste a Malfoy Draquito bello?????-  
  
- Escuchaste bien!!!! Dime si Draquito no es bello y su amigo Blaisito el preciosito no se queda atrás....!!!!-  
  
- Ô_Ô Roxie esa enfermedad que tienes es contagiosa?????-  
  
- ¬¬U no.... Por que lo preguntas????-  
  
- No, por nada en especial, solo quería saber si estando contigo me iba a comenzar a volver loka, pero como ya me dices que no, podemos seguir estando juntas!!!! :D:D:D -  
  
- Que mala eres conmigo ;_; -  
  
- No es para tanto!!!! Jajajaja......-  
  
- y ahora te ríes!!!!! ;_;-  
  
- Es una broma Roxie... no te lo tomes tan enserio-  
  
- Ginny sabía que era un broma... solo te quería mostrar mis habilidades artísticas, verdad que actúo bien????, me imaginas como actriz en el futuro???? Con todo el dinero del mundo y con los chicos más bellos detrás de mí????? *-*... sería la chica más feliz del mundo!!!!!! =D -  
  
- Segura que tu enfermedad no se pega????-  
  
- ¬¬ no estoy enferma!!!!!-  
  
- De veras???? Es que no lo parece!!!!......... es que dices cosas tan incoherentes que si no te conociera te tomaría como loca y te encerraría en el Hospital de San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas!!!!-  
  
- Sabes a la bromita ya se le fue el chiste Ginny!!!!-  
  
- Quien dijo que estoy bromeando????-  
  
- Vale ya deja de molestar!!!-  
  
- Esta bien Roxie como quieras.... Lo que pasa es que es super divertido molestarte, te pones súper cómica, pero ya dejemos esto!!!-  
  
- Vale.. y que tal si nos apuramos a llegar a la clase de adivinación, creo que se ha hecho un poco tarde, con eso del encuentro con Draquito y Blaisito nos hemos retrasado!!!!-  
  
- Es tardísimo!!!!! Ha correr!!!!-  
  
*** EN CLASE DE ADIVINACIÓN ***  
  
- Weasley y Spence hagan el favor de tomar asiento para que la clase pueda dar inicio, pero antes déjeme decirle algo Srta. Weasley, puedo notar por su aura que no ha tenido un buen día, pero déjeme decirle que la suerte le puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo vea usted las cosas-  
  
Al sentarse en el puesto más alejado de la profesora de adivinación Roxie le murmuró en un tono muy bajo a Ginny....  
  
- Creo que la profe ha comenzado a aprender un poco sobre el arte de la adivinación, pero solo lo podremos comprobar dependiendo de lo que te pase hoy-  
  
- Esperemos que sea algo que tome como algo bueno!!!-  
  
*** A LA HORA DE LA CENA, DRACO ***  
  
Ya en el comedor sentado en la mesa de Slitheryn mientras cenaba antes de ir a su castigo ....  
  
++ Bueno tengo que pensar en como enamorar a la Weasley, y yo que quería comenzar hoy por la noche con el plan y me castigan, bueno pero tengo mucho tiempo para conquistar a la Weasley, con tal en realidad lo único que quiero es que valla conmigo al baile, si no se enamora de mi me da lo mismo, no se por que insisto en enamorarla....-  
  
* No has pensado en la posibilidad de que te ayas enamorado de aquella chiquilla pelirroja???.......*  
  
++ No se de que hablas Crazy, yo lo único que quiero es ir con ella al baile y nada más, aunque no te puedo negar que tengo ganas de enamorarla.....++  
  
* Para que luego la chica sea tuya y de nadie más ya que te has enamorado de ella y lo único que quieres es que ella te quiera como tu a ella...*  
  
++ claro que no, yo quiero que ella se enamore de mi para...para... Para luego poder hacer que..... que ella sufra cuando le parta el corazón!!!!........ si por eso es que la quiero enamorar!!!!........++  
  
* Draco, seguro que la quieres enamorar por eso??? Es que tu respuesta al porque la quieres enamorar me suena a súplica y no a realidad a sentimientos...*  
  
++ Crazy... callaté, cierra esa bocota y no digas esas estupideces no me metas esas cosas en la cabeza... yo no estoy enamorado de la Weasley!!!!!++  
  
* Si no la quieres, por que la estas viendo de esa forma mientras ella cena tranquilamente mientras charla con su amiga??? *  
  
En ese momento Draco reaccionó, desde que se había sentado en la mesa no le había apartado ni un segundo la vista de encima a Ginny, la había visto todo el tiempo desde que ella entró al salón comedor acompañada de su amiga Roxie y de Potter.. el odioso Potter que siempre se había esmerado en hacer que él Draco Malfoy quedara mal, haciendo que él sea el segundo en todo, pero lo que no le iba a permitir esta vez era que se quedara con el amor de aquella pelirroja.  
  
++ Potter, siempre Potter tiene que ser el que me arruine todo, quien se cree para sentarce junto a la Weasley, que yo sepa no son novios...++  
  
* Draco estas celoso...*  
  
* Cierra tu bocota y dejame continuar, esta vez él no va a ser quien quede de primero, ya que la pelirroja va a ser mía y de nadie más, que todo se por el a.... por el plan atrapar a la comadreja ++  
  
* ibas a decir "que todo se por el amor que le tienes a la pelirroja" o me equivoco???*  
  
++ te equivocas... y mejor te callas antes de que puedas salir mal por tus estúpidos comentarios, con lo que lo único que estas logrando es confundirme!!!++  
  
* Esta bien........*  
  
- Hey Draco vamos termina de comer que es hora de ir al castigo!!!- dijo Zabini sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco.  
  
- Si vamos...- En cuanto dijo eso se giró a la mesa de los Griffindors y pudo notar que Ginny y Roxie ya no estaban en el Gran Salón.  
  
*** A LA HORA DE LA CENA, GINNY ***  
  
Llendo al salón comedor....  
  
- Ginny, Roxie... Hola como están???-  
  
- Hola Harry, mal y tu???- respondió Ginny con una cara muy desanimada.  
  
- Bien, pero por que estás mal Ginny???? Te paso algo???-  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no ha tenido un buen día, nos hemos encontrado ya dos veces con Malfoy y hemos discutido, además hemos llegado tarde a dos de nuestras clases y el profesor Snape nos castigo por lo que a las ocho tenemos que ir a su despacho...- comenzó diciendo Roxie y fue cortada por Ginny quien dijo  
  
- y por último pero no menos importante todo me ha salido mal, y cada vez que digo que el día no puede estar peor todo empeora, y hoy perdí aproximadamente 30 puntos de Griffindor por lo mal que me ha ido en clase!!!-.  
  
- Bueno Ginny no te preocupes, que Hermione se encarga de recuperar esos punto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte y saber que todo el mundo tiene alguna vez un mal día- le dijo Harry a Ginny subiéndole el animó.  
  
- Tienes mucha razón Harry!!!! Hay que pensar positivo!!!-  
  
- No lo puedo creer!!! Harry has logrado en 5 minutos lo que no logré yo en todo el día!!!!........ cambiando el tema, tengo hambre apurémonos a llegar al comedor-  
  
- Cierto!!!- dijeron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
Se dirigieron los tres juntos al Gran Salón mientras charlaban muy animadamente y Ginny y Harry se pusieron a discutir con Roxie por lo extraños sobrenombres que le ponía a toda la gente de Howarts.  
  
Al llegar al salón Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y Roxie frente ellos, Roxie y Harry comenzaron una charla muy animada sobre distintas técnicas de quiditch en la que Ginny no participó ya que estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y se tragaba las ganas que tenía de matar a Roxie por la miradas picaras que esta le dirigía recordándole que estaba sentada junto al amor de su vida.  
  
++ Para de dirigirme esas mirada Roxie.... si sigues con eso no saldras viva de este salón, acaso no te das cuenta de que puedes hacer que Harry se entere???....... bueno ya, mejor me tranquilizo, pero siento algo extraño, como si alguien me observara.... Me comenzó a picar el oido izquierdo.... dicen que cuendo esto pasa es que alguien piensa en ti.... acaso alguien me observa que pena y yo con mi cara tan desanimada.... Mejor me voy de aquí (vero el reloj) .... ya es hora de ir al despacho de Snape para cumplir el castigo, mejor llamo a Roxie y nos vamos....++  
  
- Oye Roxie ya es hora de ir al despacho de Snape!!!-  
  
- Sip, tienes razón!!! Chau ojiesmeralda!!!-  
  
- Chao Harry nos vemos!!! (cuando se separan de Harry) ojiesmeralda que nombre es ese????-  
  
- Lo llamo así por su color de ojos, sus ojos son color esmeralda ojiesmeralda!!!!-  
  
- Que loka!!! Apurémonos o vamos a llagar tarde al castigo-  
  
*** DESPACHO DE SNAPE, GINNY ***  
  
- Como que llegamos muy temprano, ni el profesor está aquí todavía....-  
  
- llegamos con 10 minutos de antelación, que fastidio!!!........ oye Ginny por que nos sacaste del salón comedor con tanto apuro???? Acaso te sentías muy presionada con ojiesmeralda cerca????-  
  
- No es eso Roxie... lo que pasa es que durante toda la cena estube sientiendo una mirada sobre mi y eso me dio demasiada pena por lo que me dieron unas espantosas ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y.....-  
  
- y impedirle a un chico tener una hermosa vista durante la cena!!!!-  
  
- Que cosas dices Roxie!!!! Sabias que callada te vez mejor???? (N/A cortesía de la autora y araya figg)-  
  
- Que mala eres Virginia Weasley!!!!!-  
  
- Si lo se!!!!-  
  
En ese momento entró el profesor Snape al despacho y con su fría voz dijo...  
  
- Veo que dos de los cuatro han llegado y extrañamente han sido los Griffindors, que extraño, bueno solo hay que esperar unos minutos a que lleguen los otros dos alumnos a quienes también se les va a asignar un castigo-  
  
*** CAMINO AL DESPACHO DE SNAPE, DRACO ***  
  
- Blaise tienes idea de quienes son las personas a quienes castigó Snape???-  
  
- No, lo único que se es que son dos chicas de Griffindor-  
  
- De Griffindor!!!! Espero que no sea la sangre sucia, no aguantaría estar con ella ni un minuto, pero pensándolo bien no creo que ella aya hecho algo, con lo correcta que es con las normas sería algo imposible!!!-  
  
- Cierto Draco... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hemos llegado al despacho de Snape, que cosas pasan, bueno veamos quienes las chicas Griffindor..- abrió la puerta y lo único que se pudo escuchar en ese segundo fue....  
  
- Malfoy, Zabini!!!! - gritaron Ginny y Roxie al mismo tiempo que los nombrados gritaron - Weasley, Spence!!!!!-  
  
- Veo que aunque son de distintos años se conocen, eso es bueno ya que por ser cuatro personas los voy a dividir en dos grupos de a dos, y los grupos son Spence y Zabini quienes tienen que ir a la sala de trofeos donde se encontraran con el Sr.Filch quien les va a supervisar su castigo que consta de limpiar aquella sala y Malfoy y Weasley quienes van a ir al calabozo numero 15 ya que tienen que limpiar el desorden que hay después de que Peeves decidió jugar una mala jugada que le salió mal, ustedes estarán bajo mi supervisión, ahora cada uno a cumplir su castigo....-  
  
Ginny pensando ++ este día cada vez se pone peor!!!!........ espero que esto acabe pronto y que a malfoy no le de por molestar!!!++  
  
Draco pensando ++ Quien lo creería.. la suerte esta de mi parte, me toco el castigo con la Weasley, esto va a estar increíble y voy a poder poner en marcha mi plan!!!!!++  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
Se que este capitulo me ha quedado un poco largo si lo comparo con los otros, pero espero que les aya gustado y déjenme muchos REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Chau Besotes!!!!! 


	4. volver a comenzar

Este e mi tercer capitulo de "Ver para creer", pero antes que nada déjenme aclarar unas cosas:  
  
1. La gran mayoría de los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, pero algunos de los personajes son creados a base de mi imaginación.  
  
2. para entender lo que pasa se necesita saber que significa cada señal, lo que aparece entre. señalan:  
  
" " Señalan los diálogos (lo que dice cada personaje)  
  
++ ++ Señalan los pensamientos  
  
* * Señala la voz interior de los personajes (esa voz que uno tiene dentro que  
  
te da consejos y te hace recapacitar)  
  
N/A señala nota de la autora  
  
*** *** Señala el cambio de escena  
  
(&&&) (&&&) Aparece cuando estoy contando como le fue en el día a una persona y como le fue a otro, pero en el mismo instante.  
  
///////////. señala la separación entre el final de la historia (o el comienzo de la historia) de las cosas que la autora tenga que decir.  
  
Espero que estos tips les sirvan de ayuda, cualquier cosa mi nombre es Nisa  
  
y mi mail es nisa_Nisita@hotmail.com.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////  
  
VER PARA CREER  
  
Capitulo #4:  
  
Después de que el profesor de pociones dividió a los chicos en dos grupos y explico cuales serían los castigos Blaise y Roxie se fueron a la sala de trofeos mientras que Ginny y Draco se dirigieron a la mazmorra número 15 para cumplir sus castigo en el que tendrían que asear aquella aula con la supervisión de Snape..  
  
Ya habían pasado como 10min. Desde que Ginny y Draco habían comenzado su castigo, no se habían dirigido la palabra en ningún momento desde que habían llegado a la mazmorra número 10 y el profesor Snape no había hecho nada más que estarse sentado en su mesa mientras veía como sus alumnos hacían la limpieza del aula en silencio por lo que estaba totalmente aburrido, entonces decidió salir por un rato del aula..  
  
"Weasley.... Malfoy, voy a salir por un momento del aula, el castigo queda bajo el cargo del señor Malfoy, si algo llega a ocurrir el me lo comunicara, está claro Srta. Weasley??? (la chica asintió) por lo que le recomiendo que siga su trabajo. Cuando terminen de limpiar la mazmorra se podrán retirar ya que su castigo habrá concluido" Snape se giró y salió de la mazmorra, en cuanto hizo esto Ginny se quedó sin habla y paro de trabajar durante un minuto...  
  
Ginny ++ Claro, todo me tenía que pasar a mi y justo el día de hoy... que he hecho para merecer esto????........ nada, que yo sepa no he hecho nada.... Pero claro, para rematar el mal día que estoy teniendo me tenían que hacer cumplir mi castigo con el estúpido de Malfoy, el niño mimado.... Es que en realidad me pregunto como una persona puede tener un día como el mío y soportarlo, se que dicen que hay días malos, pero este es el colmo.. y yo que en la tarde dije que no podía haber nada peor!!! Quien me ha mandado a mi a abrir la bocota???, me he echado tremendo mal de ojo... Es que...++  
  
"Weasley acaso no piensas ayudar con la limpieza???........ Ni creas que yo solo voy a limpiar toda este salón por que estarás muy equivocada, ahora agarra el trapo y empieza a limpiar..."  
  
"Como usted diga Gran Majestad" le respondió Ginny con sarcasmo  
  
"Quien lo creería, la pequeña Weasley retando a Draco Malfoy, muy atrevido de tu parte si me lo permites decir" en eso le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que hacían derretir a más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela.  
  
"Sabes Malfoy, lo único que yo quiero hacer ahora es terminar este estúpido castigo lo antes posible, que te parece si en vez de hablar te dedicas únicamente a limpiar... Que yo sepa ese es el castigo que nos han impuesto, y de esta forma te olvidas de molestarme por un minuto." Le dijo Ginny agarrando su trapo y agachándose para limpiar la parte más baja de una de las estanterías..  
  
Para el comienzo del castigo Ginny y Draco se habían quitado las túnicas, ya que de esa forma era mucho más sencillo limpiar sin tener que preocuparse de manchar su ropa, lo que hizo que a Ginny se le notara mucho más que vestía con una pequeña minifalda que le dejaba mucho al descubierto  
  
Draco se puso un poco más atrás de ella, se puso a limpiar la mesa que estaba más próxima a la chica, que se encontraba a un metro de distancia de Ginny y mientras la veía con disimulo no paraba de pensar ++ No me había fijado lo bien que le queda el uniforme a la Weasley, la chica en realidad si tiene sus razones para ser considerada una de las chica más bellas que hay, está como quiere si tan solo...."  
  
¡¡¡PLAFF!!!  
  
Sin notarlo mientras Draco limpiaba la mesa había dejado caer un pequeño frasco haciendo que se rompiera y que se escuchara un gran sonido ya que había mucho silencio en aquella sala.  
  
"Pero que carajo hiciste Malfoy???...... en que pensabas que has tirado aquel frasco y casi me revientas los tímpanos???"  
  
"Weasley.. Weasley.. No es algo que te incumba pero no tengo por que ocultarlo... Pensaba en lo feliz que me harías la noche si mientras limpiabas te agachabas un poco más ya que..."  
  
No pudo acabar de decir en lo que pensaba ya que había recibido una fuerte cachetada de parte de la pequeña chica pelirroja.  
  
"PERO QUE TE CREES QUE HACES WEASLEY????" dijo al borde de la locura, estaba bravísimo, se había puesto como una fiera en el momento en el que Ginny le golpeo "NO ERES NADIE PARA PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA MUERTA DE HAMBRE, SOLO ERES UN MONTON DE BASURA QUE NO VALE NADA!!!!"  
  
Todo esto se lo gritó a Ginny de una forma demasiado cruel mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio intenso y se acercaba a ella haciendo que la chica que antes había tenido el valor de golpearle retrocediera hasta chocar con el estante que anteriormente estaba limpiando. Para ese momento Draco ya estaba muy cerca de ella, puso cada una de sus manos a cada lado de la chica aprisionándola contra el muro, Ginny se comenzó a asustar sobre lo que le podría ocurrir estando hay.... sola con Malfoy y con el chico tan cerca que compartían el mismo aire...  
  
"Malfoy aléjate de mi... Por favor aléjate.. me estas asiendo daño.."  
  
"Acaso me temes Weasley???" comenzó a decir arrastrando las palabras como solo el sabe hacerlo y haciendo que en cada palabra que pronunciaba se notara que había un poco de odio al ser pronunciadas, pero ese odio estaba acompañado de un sentimiento más, que era como de confusión...  
  
"Sabes Weasley en realidad no deberías de temerme ya que no te voy a hacer nada..." En ese momento despego su mano derecha de la pared y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica "La verdad es que las ganas de estar contigo me sobran, pero te tengo que respetar, eres una chica por mas que seas una Weasley... Y sabes?? Las cosas no tuvieron que comenzar así.. en realidad no te quería gritar solo que nunca me ha gustado que una chica me levante la mano, que te parece si las cosas comienzan de nuevo???" En ese momento se alejó de Ginny y dio dos pasos hacia atrás dejando a la chica libre de aquella prisión en la que la había metido, cambio su mirada a una más calida en la que se le podía ver por primera vez que el chico tenía sentimientos y le dirigió una sonrisa igual de calida a la chica "Buenas noches señorita, si me permite presentarme soy Draco y Malfoy y usted es...???"  
  
"Soy Ginny.... Ginny Weasley" dijo la chica casi temblando, nunca se imaginó que después de todo eso el chico le había sonreído de esa forma y no había intentado más nada como en realidad lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra chica, era conocido que él al saber que era popular había comenzado a salir con muchas de las chicas de la escuela que seguían sus pasos.  
  
"Gusto en conocerla señorita" se acercó a Ginny, le tomó la mano y le dió un beso haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.  
  
"Malfoy no digas esas cosas" dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra permitiendo entrar al profesor de pociones. " Interrumpo algo???" pregunto viendo que Draco todavía sostenía la mano de Ginny hecho que Draco notó por lo que instantáneamente le soltó la mano a la chica.  
  
"No nada profesor" respondió Draco regresando a su tono de voz y mirada fría "No era que usted iba a salir y me iba a dejar a cargo de todo???"  
  
"Si señor Malfoy, lo que ocurre es que he regresado a ver como van las cosas, pero veo que no hay nada de que preocuparme, en cuanto terminen de limpiar váyanse de aquí y apúrense que tengo que cerrar las mazmorras y no tengo toda la noche."  
  
"Como quiera profesor" volvió a responder Malfoy  
  
En eso Snape se giró y salió de la mazmorra dejando nuevamente a Ginny y a Malfoy a solas junto a un silencio totalmente incomodo que rompió Malfoy al hablar arrastrando las palabras y con la misma tonalidad fría de siempre.  
  
"Esperemos unos 10 minutos más y luego con un hechizo limpiaré todo y nos vamos, detesto limpiar a lo muggle"  
  
"Esta bien" dijo Ginny sin más opciones  
  
Ginny ++ No lo puedo creer.. por un momento me había temido lo peor teniendo a Malfoy júnior tan cerca de mi y hablándome de esa forma tan fría.. creía que iba a hacerme algo... no se que... Por un momento pensé que iba a abusar de mi... Con la fama que tiene no lo dudé.. pero luego, su mirada cambio y se comporto de una manera tan linda.... quisiera que me viera así todo el tiempo, no se por que pero me gusto que estuviera conmigo en ese momento.. que cosas estoy pensando!!!!....... QUE COSAS ESTAS PENSANDO GINNY WEASLEY!!!!........++  
  
Draco ++ que me está pasando.. Por un momento me comporté como un chico totalmente estúpido y agresivo... Y en otro momento me comporté como un chico sentimental dirigiéndose hacia alguien a quien quiere mucho... pero es que esos ojos marrones.... esos ojos llenos de felicidad tienen ese efecto en mi.. que puedo hacer contra esto???.......que puedo hacer contra este sentimiento tan hermoso que me hace sentir esa chica cuando esta cerca... que me estas haciendo Ginny Weasley???........++  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 4!!!!  
  
Espero que les aya gustado!!!!  
  
Me costó mucho hacerlo ya que no estaba inspirada, pero alguien, un chico que estaba más bruto hoy que cualquier otro día.. me estaba amenazando con que si no publicaba este cap. pronto me demandaría!!!!! T.T  
  
Y la verdad me parece que es puro chantaje pero no me quiero arriesgar y verme tras las rejas o pagando una multa por "haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique el ultimo capitulo de VER PARA CREER" T.T  
  
Gracias a Araya Figg, Mark T. T y a Evan Kamuy por sus reviews!!!!  
  
PLISS DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	5. molestando a filch mejoro el día

Este es el quinto capitulo de "Ver para creer", pero antes que nada déjenme aclarar unas cosas:  
  
1. La gran mayoría de los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, pero algunos de los personajes son creados a base de mi imaginación.  
  
2. para entender lo que pasa se necesita saber que significa cada señal, lo que aparece entre. señalan:  
  
" " Señalan los diálogos (lo que dice cada personaje)  
  
++ ++ Señalan los pensamientos  
  
* * Señala la voz interior de los personajes (esa voz que uno tiene dentro que  
  
te da consejos y te hace recapacitar)  
  
N/A señala nota de la autora  
  
*** *** Señala el cambio de escena  
  
(&&&) (&&&) Aparece cuando estoy contando como le fue en el día a una persona y como le fue a otro, pero en el mismo instante.  
  
///////////. señala la separación entre el final de la historia (o el comienzo de la historia) de las cosas que la autora tenga que decir.  
  
Espero que estos tips les sirvan de ayuda, cualquier cosa mi nombre es Nisa  
  
y mi mail es nisa_Nisita@hotmail.com.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////  
  
VER PARA CREER  
  
Capitulo #5: Fastidiando a Filch. el día mejoró  
  
Después de que el profesor de pociones había repartido los castigos Roxie y Blaise se dirigieron juntos a la sala de trofeos.  
  
Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos en un profundo silencio mientras se dirigían hacia la sala donde cumplirían su castigo, en ese tiempo nadie había hablado hasta que a Blaise se le ocurrió una gran idea ++ ¿por qué no comenzar ahora con el trato que había hecho con Draco?++  
  
"¿Por qué tan callada Spence?, había escuchado que eras una chica muy comunicativa y alegre. pero al parecer los rumores no eran ciertos. que lastima. a mi me encantan las chicas que se estan alegres." dijo fingiendo un deje de tristreza.  
  
"La verdad si me gusta hablar mucho. solo es que no tengo ganas. no estoy acostumbrada a eso de que me castiguen Zabini."  
  
"Que mas da Spence. se como eres que así es que me gustan las chicas."  
  
" Soy como soy. cuando las cosas son serias estoy seria. cuando no soy una chica que siempre esta super feliz!!!" dijo esto mientras sonreía como siempre lo hacía y comenzando a tomar confianza.  
  
"Así te ves mejor Spence. creí que no ibas a sonreír jamás frente a mi, lo más seguro es que se te está pegando lo de la Weasley que tienes como amiga"  
  
" Oye!!! No hablas así de Gin, apenas la conoces, así que no puedes decir nada así sobre ella!!!" dijo fingiendo que se había enfurecido, cosa que no hizo muy bien ya que se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no soltar una sonora carcajada por la cara que había puesto Zabini al escuchar como se había enfurecido (n/a resaltando la palabra) la chica.  
  
"Oye ya llegamos. al parecer cuando uno camina mientras habla el tiempo y las cosas pasan más rápido" dijo Zabini cuando se paró frente a la puerta que permitía la entrada a la sala de trofeos y la abría.  
  
Dentro estaba el conserje Filch, quien esperaba impaciente a los dos jóvenes que se habían demorado más de 20 minutos en llegar a la sala de trofeos, por lo que llegaron tarde y el conserje estaba muy bravo y arto de esperar.  
  
"Hasta que por fin se dignaron a aparecer los desobedientes estudiantes. con razón que los castigaron, no llegan temprano a ningún lugar, esto lo reportaré con sus jefes de casa, por tanta demora me parece que se merecen otra detención, aunque. si me lo permiten. los podría colgar en el techo por los pies. sería mucho mejor."  
  
"Gracias por el ofrecimiento señor Filch, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas y no creo merecer tan bueno trataos de su parte" dijo Roxie sarcásticamente mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa al conserje.  
  
"Y que esperan lo dos?? Agarren los trapos y pónganse a limpiar ya si no quieren que aumenten su castigo" dijo Filch enfurecido por la respuesta que le había dado la chica.  
  
Al decir esto Filch, Blaise y Roxie agarraron cada uno un balde con agua unos trapos y jabón para limpiar las grandes estanterías de trofeos. Cuando llevaban ya 2 horas limpiando apenas llevaban tres cuartos de la sala limpia. En ese tiempo mientras trabajaban se pusieron a hablar lo que enfureció al conserje ya que este los mandaba a callar y ellos ni le paraban o le respondían.  
  
El conserje arto de eso, para ese entonces, decidió salir de la sala e ir a buscar al profesor Snape o a la profesora McGonagall para contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cuanto Filch salió de la sala los dos se comenzaron a reír.  
  
" le vista la cara mientras decía eso de que había besado a 10 chicas en la semana?!?!?!? Jajaja."decía Roxie mientras reía.  
  
"El tipo se lo creyó y puso una cara de incógnita enorme. jajaja. como diciendo ¿¿Y este que???¿¿¿ acaso es un casanova??? O algo asi???"  
  
"eso fue de lo cómico. y cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que hacen las parejas de novios en los armarios de limpieza aquí en Hogwarts. jajaja"  
  
"Eso fue lo mejor. al parecer ya no le van a dar más ganas de usar las cosas de limpieza. o por lo mínimo va a comprar artículos nuevo.jajaja" decía Blaise mientras se reía con muchas ganas.  
  
"me lo imagino. yo no volvería a agarra nada de las cosas que hay en esos armarios si me dijeran eso.jajaja"  
  
" Ahora debe de estar con Mcgonagal o Snape diciéndoles un sin fin de vainas sobre nosotros.. y no precisamente buenas."  
  
"cierto. jajaja.. pero parémosle ya a las risitas. jajaja. y acabemos de limpiar.. que si no se nos va a hacer más tarde y tengo tarea para mañana.. Jaja."  
  
"Pero si Filch no está. hagámoslo en la forma común para nosotros. terminamos de limpiar con magia. de aquí a que el regrese habrá pasado ya un rato. acuérdate que es un Squib."  
  
"Bueno dale.. pero y si la Profesora Mcgonagal revisa si se usó magia."  
  
" le inventamos que te estabas cayendo de la escalera y tuve que usar magia para que no callera o algo por el estilo."  
  
"¿por qué tengo que ser yo a quien le pasa algo?" dijo Roxie en tono de ofendida.  
  
"Por que tu eres la chica a quien se tiene que." comenzó a decir Zabini en tono de es obvio pero Roxie un poco ofendida le cortó la frase.  
  
"Ósea, entonces estas diciendo que por que soy una chica no me puedo cuidar sola. anda Zabini yo creí que no eras de esos Machistas empedernidos. pero veo que me equivoqué. me chocan que los chicos sean así y se crean la gran vaina por que ellos dice que pertenecen a lo que ellos llaman el S.F. Sexo fuerte. y anda que he visto a muchas chicas que le ganan a los chicos en millones de cosas."  
  
" Spence. no me refería a eso.  
  
"¿Entonces a qué Zabini?"  
  
" Yo bueno. yo me refería a.. que bueno.. tu sabes.."  
  
"No, no se.. . Yo se..???"  
  
++ Anda chica que te gusta complicar las cosas.. las cosas que hago por Draco. que le digo a esta chica???++  
  
"Me refería a que como eres tu quien está limpiando en la parte de arriba eres quien podría haber tenido el accidente o cualquier otra cosa te podría haber pasado."  
  
"Te salvaste de esta Zabini.... Pero bueno ¿¿¿ que esta esperando??? Has el hechizo y larguémonos de aquí. tengo sueño y además tengo que acabar el trabajo."  
  
"vale, vale Spence. y mira. llámame Blaise. no me llames Zabini.. que a una chica como tu le dejo que me llame por mi nombre." Al decir esto Roxie se sonrojo levemente.  
  
"y tu me puedes llamar Roxie."  
  
Blaise hizo el hechizo y los dos se fueron de la sala de trofeos. cada uno fue a su sala común.  
  
Roxie al entrar a la sala común se encontró con que no había nadie hay por lo que decidió irse a su cuarto. recordando que la tarea de la cual le hablaba a Zabini era realmente para dentro de 2 semanas por lo que soltó una pequeña risita mientras entraba a su cuarto.  
  
" de que te ríes???" preguntó una voz conocida desde dentro del cuarto.  
  
" de cómo los chicos de Slitheryn pueden tener tantas personalidades incomprensibles y que en una de ellas te das cuenta de que puedes actuar muy bien delante de ellos."  
  
" a si?? Por que lo dices??? Que le dijiste a Blaisito???? " dijo el nombre con un tono cómico.  
  
"nada solo hablamos y entre los dos molestamos a millón a Filch.. lo más segurp es que nos aya creído adolescentes depravados por las cosas de las que hablamos. fue muy cómico. y para librarme de él le tuve que decir que tenía que entregar un trabajo mañana.. Jaja!!!"  
  
"Que cosas. sabes???... al final el día no acabó tan m,al como creía."  
  
" QUE??? No te puedo creer que este diciendo eso??? Tu??? Virginia Weasley la chica que se estuvo quejando todo el maldito día sobre que las cosas no podían ir peor y la que dijo que las cosas empeoraron cuando te toco el castigo con Malfoy???"  
  
"Pués eso último lo retiro.. Las cosas mejoraron en vez de empeorar al estar con el. en realidad la pase. aunque me cueste admitirlo. bien." después de decir esto sonrió y se metió en su cama a dormir.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////  
  
Espero que les aya gustado este cap. disculpen por tardame tanto tiempo, pero es que he estado ocupada en muchas cosas y no me habia inspirado en como continuar el fic, este cap lo inscribí sin casi inspiración por lo que me parece que no me quedó tan bueno como los otros, aunque me parece que se logró lo que quería.  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Mark T. T:  
HEY!!!! donde te has metido??? Ya no te conectas en msn!!! Necesito "hablar" con alguien con quien me muera de la risa por sus estupideces, burradas, idio. bueno mejor lo dejo hay ya que si no estaré todo un siglo diciendo lo que eres y esto dejará de ser un fic . a lo que iba. gracias por el review!!!! Y mira.. tuviste un largísimo tiempo para demandarme, pero no me llegó ninguna queja de la policia!!!! Al parecer esta ves no te escucharon y eso que fue peor que antes.. me tarde como dos meses en publicar este cap!!! Bueno te dejo por que esto va pa largo.  
  
Araya Figg:  
Hey Chamis!!! Ahora te toca a ti continuar tu fic de LPDA que tengo ganas de conocer como sigue!!! Voy a hacer tiodo lo posible por continuar la historia que estoy escribiendo. pero como sabes NO TENGO INSPIRACION!!! Y eso sta muy mal para mi.. pero " X " (no debería de meter a equis en esto. ) olvidalo.. Y mira aquio para tu felicidad escribi el cap que querías. aunque no me parece que este muy bueno.. pero eso me lo dices tu!!! CHAUP y GRAX POR EL REVIEW!!!  
  
Arwen-Chan:  
HOLAS!!! De no ser por que me mandaste ese ultimo review no me ubiera acordsado de seguir el fic. lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada en algunas cosas y la inspiración se me va por alguna razón que desconosco. no tenía idea de que estabas leyendo mi fic. que bueno que te ha gustado!!! Mira no te he dejado más reviews en tu historias por que no he tanido tiempo de leer casi, y cuando tengo tiempo lo aprovecho en leer y no en dejar reviews.voy a hacer lo posible por coninuar lo más pronto posible el fic!!! CHAUP!!! Espero que te siga gustando después de este cap.  
  
Bere Radcliffe:  
HI!!! A la hora de escribir esa escena no sabía que hacer realmente. pero luego opté por lo que más le sorprendería y lo que menos se imaginarían las personas que leyeran el fic. que bueno que te elstá gustando el fic.. y espero que ahora si me dejes reviews siempre!!! Besos y abrazos!!!  
  
Lucia3:  
HOLAPS!!! Lamento haberte dejado sin uñas.. aunque creo que ya después de tanto tiempo hasta los dedos te abrás comido. espero que te aya gustado el cap. aunque me parece que no tiene casi nada en especial. al parecer mi capitulo preferido es el 4 y espero poder hacer capitulos que lo mejoren!!! GRAXE X TU REVIEW!!!! Besos!!! 


End file.
